The Sisters Black
by Bella E Haliday
Summary: After the war, Narcissa Malfoy seeks out her remaining sister, hoping to make amends. Andromeda isn't sure she's ready to forgive and forget just yet. Oneshot.


Narcissa Malfoy sat in the once familiar playground and watched her sister, bending over a young child with bright turquoise hair. Andromeda was a young grandmother, only 45 when her grandson was born. She was a young widow too, losing her husband in the same year. Narcissa new she had also lost her daughter and son-in-law.

Watching as Dromeda scooped the child into her arms, Narcissa knew that this was the time to act. She could not stand another day of just watching.

"Andromeda" she called her voice desperate.

Andromeda looked towards the voice, her face hardening when she recognised her blonde haired sister. She adjusted the child in her arms and turned away.

"Dromeda, please, wait!"

Andromeda paused.

Narcissa caught up with her and placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. Andromeda shrugged it off.

"I know you do not wish to speak to me Andromeda, but I miss you. I wish I could go back to before the war, when you and Bella used to argue, and I never knew whose side to take is. I wish I had taken your side more Dromeda. I wish I could go back to before I followed Bella and Lucius into a war I didn't understand. I'm so sorry Dromeda".

Andromeda relaxed slightly, but still did not turn towards her sister.

"It's too late for apologies Narcissa. You chose your side, as I chose mine. I cannot forgive that you chose joined the death eaters, as I will never forgive Bellatrix".

Behind her Andromeda heard gentle sobs, and knew her sister had begun to cry. She tried to will herself to walk away, but she was rooted to the spot.

She remembered when she, Bella and Cissy were children. Cissy had always looked up to her older sisters; she had been lost without them. When she was younger, Cissy had looked up to Andromeda just as much as she did Bellatrix.

It was Andromeda who had ended communication between them, when she was in her fifth year at Hogwarts. She hated what her family stood for and had refused to be a part of it anymore. She had left, staying with friends in the summer holidays and at Hogwarts over term breaks. Narcissa had only been thirteen at the time; she wasn't old enough to have chosen a side. Maybe if Andromeda had stayed, Cissy would never have joined Voldemort.

Andromeda turned to Narcissa and saw the tears cascading down her beautiful, pale cheeks.

"Oh Cissy" she breathed, "I'm sorry".

She reached out a hand to her sister, careful not to jostle Teddy, and brushed Narcissa's long blonde hair of her face.

It was a familiar gesture to both of them, something Dromeda had always done when Cissy had needed comforting as a child.

"I'm so sorry Dromeda. And I'm so scared".

Andromeda wrapped an arm around her sister and directed her to a seat at the edge of the playground.

It was a playground they had come to often as children, always without Bella. It was on this very seat that they would share their secrets, and stories. It was here Dromeda had first told Cissy about her boyfriend Ted, in the summer before her fifth year. It was here they had last spoken, when Dromeda had told Cissy she was leaving, because she couldn't stand the smug superiority of their family. Narcissa had begged her to stay.

"Why are you scared Cissy?" asked Andromeda, feeling as though they had gone back several decades, though the presence of her grandson was not easy to ignore.

"Lucius is in prison, awaiting trial, and I am lucky not to be there myself. My son, Draco, barely speaks any more. I deeply regret our part in the war".

Andromeda found herself sympathising with her sister despite herself.

"You and your family chose to join the Death Eaters. You cannot escape the price of that decision".

Narcissa jerked back the left sleave of her dress. Beneath the black material, her forearm was bare. "I am not a Death Eater!" she cried, "Lucius, yes, and- and Draco. But never I".

"Whether Voldemort branded you does not matter, Cissy. You helped his cause and hundreds died for your actions, whether you meant them to or not. In this war, everyone chose a side. You must live with your decision".

Narcissa considered for a moment, telling her sister the way in which she had saved Harry Potter, but decided against it. She deserved her sister's anger and disgust. Andromeda was right. Narcissa had chosen a side. She had chosen the side she thought offered her family the best chance of staying together. And she regretted it more than anything.

"Will you never forgive me?" Narcissa voice was barely more than a whisper.

"I don't know" Andromeda spoke without emotion, "perhaps one day".

. . .

When Andromeda returned home with Teddy, she was not surprised to hear voices from her kitchen. Harry Potter dropped in most days, often accompanied by Ron and Hermione, or else Ginny.

Today he surprised her with his companion- Percy Weasley.

"Afternoon Dromeda" said Harry, as she passed him Teddy, who excitedly turned his hair black to match his beloved godfathers, "Percy and I were wondering if we could talk to you about something?"

"Of course Harry, anything".

Andromeda directed them both into chairs around her clean kitchen table.

Percy cleared his throat. "I am junior undersecretary to Kingsley Shacklebolt, the newly instated Minister for Magic"

Andromeda pursed her lips; she like many people was not very fond of the ministry.

"We are currently organising a ceremony in remembrance of those killed in the Battle of Hogwarts".

Harry took Dromeda's hand. She had visibly paled at this.

"I understand it is difficult to think about," said Percy, his voice cracking slightly, "but we wish to honour those who fought. We don't want their sacrifice to go unrewarded. We are asking the relatives of certain people to speak at the ceremony. Your daughter and her husband were both members of the order of the phoenix, and fought bravely. Harry has offered to speak for Remus, and we were wondering if you would be interested in speaking for your daughter".

Andromeda nodded.

"Of course" she said, "Of course I will".

Percy smiled. "It's very brave of you," he said simply.

They chatted about the details for a few minutes, Andromeda stood to make tea, and Percy excused himself to go to the bathroom.

"I saw my sister today," Andromeda told Harry as she readied the kettle.

"Narcissa? How is she?"

Andromeda looked at Harry. She had expected him to anger at her words, but he seemed genuinely interested, almost concerned.

"She's terrified".

"Of course she is" said Harry quietly, "but she needn't be".

"Why not?" Andromeda demanded.

"If the ministry decided to place her on trial, I will speak in her defence, as I will if they prosecute against Draco. I might even try to get then to spare Lucius".

"Why?"

Harry told her then, how Narcissa had saved his life. That she had lied to Voldemort himself for him.

"But why Draco, and Lucius?"

"Draco was forced to do terrible things during the war. He became a Death Eater under duress and I believe he regrets his actions. Lucius is a different matter, as much as I would like to see him in Azkaban, I do not think it fair that his wife and son be without him. It would be a punishment for them too. I think it better to let the whole family heal as one".

"You do not believe then, that they should be punished for choosing the side that they did?"

Percy retuned to the kitchen then.

"Who are you talking about?" he asked.

"The Malfoys" said Harry, "And no, Dromeda, I don't. People make mistakes. Sometimes they choose the wrong side" he glanced at Percy.

"Harry's right" said Percy. "I chose the wrong side, and I will regret it for the rest of my life. But I returned to my family before the end of the war".

"Percy realised where his loyalties lay, as did your sister. And, as with Percy, they lay with her family".

. . .

Many hours later, when Percy and Harry had returned to the Burrow and Teddy had been put to bed, Andromeda lay awake, thinking.

She thought about what she had heard today, about Narcissa saving Harry.

She realised, suddenly, that was prepared to forgive her sister. That she didn't want to lose Cissy again.

She climbed out of bed, and wrote a hasty letter.

_Cissy,_

_If you're ready to talk, I'm ready to listen._

_Love Dromeda_

* * *

**A quick one shot that's been going through my head for a while now. I'm sure Andromeda would have forgiven Narcissa after the war. Hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**


End file.
